Depth Of Darkness: S-H
by The God's Eye
Summary: So Peter Parker's life is totally crap; No friends, powers, and a gruesome death. Yet Spidey be damned if he doesn't make a comeback no matter how hard it's going to be - that and Death has her own agenda. Peter Parker will obtain the truth and grow even more powerful. Don't forget the ladies... and vengeance! Warnings Inside, Pete/Harem
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**Depth of Darkness: Spider-Herald**

Disclaimer: No… I don't own Spider-man… weird huh… mou."

Normal Speech: "With great power comes great… irresponsibility?"  
Normal Thoughts: _'He's dead… he's really dead'  
_ Inhuman/ Robotic Speech: **"Commencing Operation 1975-4D codename: Ragnarok"  
** Inhuman/ Robotic Thought: _**"Rise my Herald, my Heir"**_ **  
**Scene Change: - (~) -

A/N: Ok I'm trying a new angle: Dark, angst and AU (Ok Maybe not a new angle but meh). It is not, I repeat, not a goody-two-shoes everything going to be dandy after three or five chapters story.  
When I first read a dark Spider-man fan fiction I was happy Yey! I had finally found one but 1st off, the thing wasn't completely what you'd call dark, there was only one kill and a lot of interference from Iron Man and M J. 2nd off, Peter didn't even want to be dark it was all the symbiotic fluid's fault.  
But then I found The Spider-Overlord by DrZevil and wow! now that's a dark spidey fan fiction although it was a marvel/ overlord fan fiction if you're wanting to find it, although Spider-Man is the main overlord/character, ok only overlord and it is a harem like this one.

Warnings: Heavy bullying, Peter is normal… for now, Character death, Loner Peter, Super Flash(No I'm not a fan boy, and it's only temporary _and_ I have something planned for him *Evil Laugh*), Mentions of the bottle by Aunt may(Don't worry she'll stop… eventually). Oh almost all characters are being bashed.

This story follows the Spectacular Spider-man storyline for the first few chapters or at least the villain order. Enjoy!

\- (D-o-D Chapter 1: The Needle and The Chain Reaction) -

The scene is in the bedroom of a teen male in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. The boy is a brown-haired, hazel-eyed and with a nerdy/skinny build. The boy was clad in baggy blue jean-shorts, a red T-shirt and stereotype nerd glasses. He was currently sitting in an office chair in his dark laboratory-like bedroom; there was an office desk with clutter on it and a desktop computer with an image of someone on its monitor's display.

The teen was holding a syringe to his lower arm, more precisely towards a vein. Why was he holding this needle to his lower arm: probably due to his shitty life. Why hadn't he plunged the syringe into his arm? Mainly because he was searching, searching for that small sliver of light that usually made people in his position want to live. But like all searches you didn't always get what you first. Other things came up first like memories.

\- (Flashback) -

" _Hey Puny-Parker! What do you think you're doing with that spider?!" A bulky teen male called out to our now identified Parker. "Give Me That!" The other teen tried to take the spider 'Parker' was sending back to its habitat. "Ow! Stupid spider; it bit me, damn it" The jock (he was clad in a footballers jacket) yelled out._

 _Parker discreetly stole the spider and hid it in a glass jar and that glass jar in his jeans pocket. He would have run out if something hadn't caught his eye, his native scientific mind caused him to reach out to it before a voice called out to him._

" _Peter!"_

" _Ok class time's up have a good after-noon!" Peter didn't get five paces from the room before a voice called him out. "Peter Parker!"_

 _Peter turned around to see the famous nerd/beauty Gwendolyn Stacy calling him to her. He should have gotten out of there, he knew he should have but, curse his hormones and relationship seeking mind, he stayed and listened too. The reason he shouldn't have was because Gwen wasn't only known for her book smarts, she was also known for chewing boys up and spitting them out like they were pieces of gum._

" _So… Pete I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me this Friday night to Pepe's for dinner" Gwen asked in her usual sensual voice. Peter was shocked that, she, one of the wanted girls in Midtown High and also one of the biggest sluts was asking him out. There were even rumors going around she'd slept with a guy in ESU; some Eli or Edmond or Eddie if Peter remembered correctly._

 _Peter being to dazed to speak just nodded his, damn, head shyly. Wrong move that one was, very wrong move_

Peter sometimes wondered if… just if he had shaken his head at least one thing wouldn't have added to his already miserable. Even if he had everyone would understand, they all knew Gwen's reputation especially the boys. Even Gwen would probably have understood and gone to chase another boy/toy.

" _Hey Puny-Parker get over here now" Peter hurried to his main bully, Flash Thompson. When he got there Flash showed him his hand which had a dark-purplish boil on the back of it. "You're a geek on these things right so tell me what to do before I make its big brothers appear all over your face. So Peter urged Flash to a lab where he tried every possible anti-injury paste he knew how to make even the ones he used after the really bad beatings and only one worked (It was also the only accidental as he had sprayed an anti-radiation solution in it._

" _Thanks Parker, now you have a ten-second head start" Parker was shocked at Flash's desire to beat him even when he had helped him and wasted his ten seconds on staring. After that Flash proceeded to beat him black and blue; Peter noted his punches felt heavier and like multiple people were beating him at the same time. When he left Peter was a pile of cut skin, blood and broken bones; good thing he was in the lab._

 _*POW! POW!*_

" _Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben you've got to stay with me. Please I'm begging you!" Peter Parker was currently kneeling over the body of his dying uncle who had been shot by a fleeing mugger._

" _P…Pet…Peter be helpful and a good boy to your Aunt May an…and remember with great power c…com, *Cough* comes gre…eat…" and without completing his famous saying Ben Parker was no more._

" _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Peter cried out to the dark night skies looming above him unable to catch anybody and unable to help._

By this time Peter was pacing around his room trying hard to get the memories out of his head but they just kept coming most of them in short flashes like Aunt May starting to drink heavily when she thought he wasn't looking after Uncle Ben's till one, his most recent bad memory hit him like a flood. But before we get there…

" _Hey Parker since you're in mourning I won't beat you but I'll apologize since my girlfriend insists I do so I'm sorry." As Flash walked away he added, "I do think we're one step towards a Parker-free planet, don't you think so Liz."_

 _Peter in stupid rage charged Flash and punched him in the back, breaking his own wrist and it felt like he was punching a steel wall. Flash turned around with a dangerous glint in his eyes then proceeded to bash Peter in the middle of the hallway in the view of most students and some teachers. Safe to say Peter had to go to the hospital the day his uncle died. His diagnosis was;_

 _Fractured right elbow cap;_

 _Dislocated right shoulder;_

 _Mild concussion;_

 _And finally: Broken right wrist bone._

And so finally the memory we've been expecting; the one of Friday night which is really short.

 _Peter was in a new red T-shirt and checkered vest with dress pants and new shoes (Only thing marring the outfit was the sling his hand was in). He had sprayed himself with a S. Lee perfume maybe too much but hey tonight was date night right?!_

 _Wrong! Very Wrong._

 _As Peter neared Gwen's house he heard moaning, but Peter in his hormone-charged state of mind made himself believe it was Gwen's parents. So he carried on with gusto and knocked on the door. The person who opened the door wasn't Gwen as he expected but a small boy whose green piercing eyes widened before being filled with pity. He also seemed to be considering something then nodded._

" _Come in please." He beckoned to Peter and told him to follow him. When they got to where Peter considered being Gwen's room but why was there smacking noises… weird. "Guy, I don't know if you're a new guy or just stupid." Peter cringed at the words. "So Because I don't want you to get too hurt later I'm going to show you something that will probably scar you deeply." He opened the door and the musky stench of sweat and sex hit him like a tidal wave. He saw a red dance dress on the floor and it became clear to him but his mind refused to believe it. But as he went closer and saw the white lace pants and black pushup bra on the floor coupled with the sight of Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn having sweaty and passionate sex (probably a quickie) his heart shattered and turned to dust in his chest._

" _G…Gwen what t…the, what the fuck" Peter croaked out as he dropped the bouquet of roses he was planning to give to her and he ran out off the room as fast as his broken body would allow him._

So here he was finally after running home and even getting mugged of all the money he had planned to use on his 'date'. He was so tired of everything; Flash-the beatings, school, not being recognized for his vast intelligence, being neglected by girls due to factors he couldn't control, everything. So he sat down - unaware his chair had shifted - and plunged his syringe full of what he was sure would kill him into his lower arm and pushed so much it broke. He slumped forward; his head hit a canister,

The canister toppled and hit a switch,

The switch was wired to a prototype E.M.P/shock-wave bomb,

The shock-wave caused a lot of glasses to shatter; the E.M.P caused all electronics to deactivate,

Of course one of such glasses was a jar, in which a cross-genetic spider was being kept after a certain incident,

The canister was electronic and released certain gases which were being tested in a lab in ESU and which Peter Parker stole,

The room sensed the gases and activated a failsafe which sealed the room and prevented the gases from escaping hence making them mix with the natural air and become more concentrated,

Now these gases were extremely corrosive, experimental and untested, and can you guess what it did to Peter,

Did you say it melted his skin, caused him pain by blocking off his air supply, burning his lungs amongst other things?

Then you're right! It did cause him pain by melting his skin, blocking off his air supply, eating away his bones, burning his lungs,

The shock-wave also caused a Release-on-Impact pellet full of experimental webbing to explode all over Peter,

But not before a small gas infused/radiation tested/cross-genetic spider bit him.

To top it off the substance in the syringe didn't help – it just ate him from the inside and corrupted his organs.

So let's have a look at the effects shall we?

We have a radiation infused cross-genetic biting a near-dead pile of electrified (due to the sparking electronics) burnt skin and bones before webbing irritated – no caused him (It?) extreme pain _and_ the substance inside him was literally turning his heart to dust thereby giving the teen known as Peter Parker the most painful death; funny thing was that it was going to be a long time before anybody discovered him and his death wasn't even recorded as a type in the Book of Death™.

\- (Chapter End) -

"…"

"…"

Wow I'm going to have nightmares after this and so are you… maybe NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Is this going to feature a deadpool-like Parker or is it going to feature a more serious/evil spidey…?! And more importantly why is all this happening to Peter

Find out on the next episode of DoD: S-H

Preview (Because I'm feeling nice)

"He's dead… He's really dead." (The Voice breaks and sobbing is heard)

"*GASP*" (He looks around him whilst removing the substance on him)

"Leave me alone Thompson… I'm not in the mood"  
"Hey I'm talking to - OWWWW!" *Crack* (A wrist is broken)

"What am I…?" (A figure clad in black with crimson webbing patterns all over his body suit)  
 **"You are my…"** (Another figure; feminine replies but part is left out)

Next time on DoD: S-H

Gotta go get brunch now!

Hit 'follow' on your way out or 'review' ya know… I'm not holding the story hostage or anything, For Anansi's sakes no I would never do that.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Seven days

**Depth of Darkness: Spider-Herald**

Disclaimer: Owning Spider man? Nope that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics or Stan Lee (bless his kind heart)

Normal Speech: "With great power comes great… irresponsibility?"  
Normal Thoughts: _'He's dead… he's really dead'  
_ Inhuman/ Robotic Speech: **"Commencing Operation 1975-4D codename: Ragnarok"  
** Inhuman/ Robotic Thought: _**"Rise my Herald, my Heir"**_ **  
**Scene Change: - (~) -

A/N: No I haven't quit Soul Eater I just want to get this off my mind first.

\- (Chapter 2: Peter Parker no more?) -

Five ghostly figures hovered around a crouched figure. The scene was dark and distorted; the sounds were not joyful far from it, they were moans and screams of tortured persons; in short it was hell (literally). The figures started to speak as if having a discussion concerning the crouched figure; the language spoken was strangely close to English but not quite yet,

" **Sad… one's… turneed…. wāyyy."** The tall one with a tilted 'v' sticking out each side of his head/helmet (n) said in his own strange tongue, some words to otherworldly to understand but it sounded like he was showing pity

" **Saa gyimifoэ Mephisto! I'm going to… Rah!"** The eight-limbed figure said angrily his multiple eyes narrowed and glowing red.

" **Calm down *n*ns* as of now we must do everything in our power to help this ***** ***."** The one on the throne; feminine voice, the figure was almost seven feet and had two horns on her head and had a long cape.

The chatter continued as such until the tall, cloaked, skeletal-head, scythe-wielding figure; the only one who hadn't spoken yet silenced them with a, **"Enough of this petty chatter we must help the boy!"** She/he said in a raspy yet commanding voice that seemed to have others echoing it (and also in perfect English).

All of the figures silenced showing they had some respect - all except for the double v headed one who scoffed - for the figure that just spoke. Then all turned to a sixth figure as if asking for some kind of confirmation.

" **Very well, continue… I will have to speak to those greater than me…"** The three headed figure left the statement hanging as if warning them of the risks.

" **Very Well Then Let Us Start The Ritual!** "A negative figure called out; its voice distorted like its body. Then each of them – excepting the three headed one held out their hands - or just a hand - and started to chant or whisper over the crouched figure now revealed to be just a pile of essence as it was now taking form; growing more powerful.

\- (The Real World) -

It is said God created this earth in seven days (six actually, he rested on the seventh) so shall Peter Parker's rebirth in seven days…

\- (The First Day) -

In Peter Parker's room there was a cocoon of blood red spider-webbing fully entrapping Peter Parker's body or better still what is left of it. The cocoon was formless (not like one of those Egyptian mummies; shapeless and undignified) and near void There was a smaller one just by it; almost the size of a female spider.

\- (Elsewhere) -

"Sir …*whisper*…" A shield communication agent Dan Walker ran to a colored man with an eye patch and in a trench coat standing on a bridge/platform, of sorts and started whispering to him. The colored man's visible eye widened considerably in a show of emotion before he made a straight face and narrowed his eye.

"Send in if-available Agent Romanoff, I want visual confirmation yesterday!" The colored man ordered and got this reply,

"Sir Agent Romanoff is currently I.O she'll be back by tomorrow." A tech. agent replied making Fury groan.

"Then get me Barton, Coulson, May…hell even Fitz-Simmons and Ward would do!" Fury wondered how the most 'bad-ass' agency in the world was spread this thin. The answer he received made him even angrier.

"Sir, Agent Barton's out as back-up for Agent Romanoff; Coulson, May, Fitz-"

He was interrupted by Nick Fury who said "Have taken the BUS as a special ops team." Fury was about ready to launch someone out the screen/window of his hellicarrier but decided against it when he received at least some good news,

"Sir, Agent Morse is available for dispatch. Should we send her instead?" The agent received a relieved nod in the affirmative and carried out the order to dispatch Mockingbird. Fury hoped beyond hope it wasn't true because if it was… then May God forgive them all of them and Parker too.

\- (The Second Day) -

There were millions upon millions of voices ringing out; some quiet, some whispering but everyone on this earth that was alive had a voice, a life force if you may; all except for one.

Peter Parker was not supposed to die that, Fate would tell you; well screw Fate, Peter would say, all it did was make my life miserable. I wonder what kind of stupid deal my past self made. If only Parker knew how close he was to the real truth.

"Peter, Peter! Come out or you'll be late for school…" Muttering is then heard outside the deceased room as Aunt suddenly realizes something "Oh sorry, today is not a school day is it? I guess I'll leave you alone then. " She finished solemnly.

Hours later after Aunt May had left for her nurse job a figure sped over the roofs of the houses to their house. The figure was Barbara "Bobbi" Morse A.K.A Mockingbird. She was in the costume she wore in the _New Avengers: The Reunion_ miniseries.

Anyways Morse, when she reached her target's house, slowly opened the door to avoid attracting attention to her. She entered and quickly but stealthily proceeded to her target's room door which was covered by an _Osborn Strengthened Gas Chamber_ door. She whistled and a lock appeared out of the door.

She connected a Canister she'd been carrying to the door's lock gas filter through a tube – you could never be too sure if the air inside was oxygen – and planted a C4/hack device, that was guaranteed to get you in one way or the other, on the lock screen.

Mockingbird thought the gases in the canister were Purifiers but in truth they were a concentrated strain of extremis, the Infinity Formula and something called the GH-325 Formula. Fury had ordered this to be than to see whether it would help.

And help it did; as the gases start pouring in so did the cocoon start to absorb them, like a certain devourer of worlds, till nothing was left. The room's air was pure and the fail-safe deactivated upon detecting this.

When Mockingbird entered she held her hands to her mouth in shock.

\- (S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier – Fury's Office) -

Nick Fury's visible eye was wide open; there lying right in front of him, just a holographic display away, was Peter Parker's twisted/melted body and shocked face being revealed by the partly receding cocoon. He heard a gasp but paid no attention to it. He stumbled for words and his next move.

\- (Minutes before) -

Natalia Alianova Romanova was not pleased: she had just arrived from a series of tiring overseas missions that lasted a whole month and Fury was calling her in. She swore that if this was one of his hoaxes she would…

*GASP* _"That picture… it can't be… no, no, no! It just can't be."_ Black Widow also, for the first time, stumbled for words.

"He's dead… He's really dead."

\- (Third Day) -

The room was vacant except for the encased body of Peter Parker. Now it was half body/Half reforming mass and his blood surrounding him which seemed to ripple and bubble. Then it ebbed towards the cocoon allowing it to be absorbed back into the reforming mass leaving a pure white cocoon and a dry floor.

\- (Elsewhere) -

"Contact… contact the Avengers."

\- (The Fourth Day) -

The Body was now 70% complete but it was still an empty husk; cold and pale, even though the bones were being reformed, as the muscles covered the bones, as the nerves, veins, capillaries, arteries started to form; it was still empty and so the Light and Darkness Compass of Peter Parker was restarted to give him some semblance of life although it leaned greatly towards darkness. His hair started growing a bit too.

*Knock… Knock*

"Peter… *SIGH* … I guess I'll just leave you to rest today."

\- (The Fifth Day) -

Peter Parker's reformed body started to twitch as pulses of leftover electrical energy hit its sensitive skin under the cocoon.

Speaking of cocoons the one besides Peter had slowly opened up and a golden Spider with red and black lines running across its abdomen emerged. The Spider seemed to radiate some form of energy and it continually stayed at one place staring at her partner in cocoon who hadn't awakened. But any expert on enhanced spiders would tell you she was afraid due to her multiple twitches. But in truth it was just anticipation (although part was true fear) for what the gods had planned for this unfortunate young human.

"Peter please come out now! This is getting ridiculous!" Aunt May shouted from outside whilst climbing the stairs.

The Spider, sensing trouble for her new mate's reformation quickly utilized one of her new powers; the power to multiply. She grew to an exponential size and broke herself down into thousands of smaller spiders who built up a little girl, albeit nude and golden skinned.

She walked or rather crawled to Peter's desk and managed to locate a pen and paper on which she scribbled a note. Aunt May was almost at the door so she sent one spider-clone to hinder her progress; a scream told her that attempt was successful.

As soon as she added the finishing touches to the note she quickly sent a bigger spider-clone to pin on the outside of the door. The results were partially successful.

 _Aunt May_

 _I decided to leave home early seeing as you were still sleeping. I write this note to tell you not to worry._

 _With Love,  
Peter._

"Oh my, what a surprise! Such a good boy my Peter is. Oh but he didn't take lunch!" Aunt May's last words made the Spider panic what if May finds out that her nephew was not in school, what if… "But still I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

*whew* a cloud of air be seen escaping the Spider-girl's mouth. She then decided to take a kneeling/sitting position with her legs folded under her and her hands on her lap instead of transforming back into her spider form – that is after she had stolen one of Peter's shirts that greatly hid her body.

\- (The Sixth Day) -

The sixth day, an ominous but memorable day for this was the day man was gradually formed. The Spider-girl stared ominously at the empty body. She was waiting for something… what?

.

A drop of water could be heard in the distance.

.

The crackling sounds of the leaves in the autumn winds.

.

Even the heartbeats of an alarmed woman were heard.

.

But did all that matter… No it did not all that mattered was her mate's arriving soul.

.

Everything was silent, so much that the silence was maddening and deafening, till…

.

.

.

.

.

Crr

.

Crrrck

.

.

.

.

*GASP* and a clawed hand shot out of the cocoon and slowly made a fist.

\- (Chapter End) -

So that's a wrap!

And my first cliffhanger (I think)

Oh pertaining to the things in brackets don't think of them as A/Ns. Just think of them as little helpful hints.

Yes, more of the plot is being revealed but when you ask yourself;

Why does Nick Fury care?

Why was he so scared of Peter Parker being dead?

How does Black Widow know Peter Parker to the extent she cries over his death?

How will the rest of the Avengers take this news?

Who were the figures standing over Peter (assuming it was him)?

And,

What new powers will Peter get?

… Don't those questions make you thirst for more!

But sadly no Preview!

Dinner awaits me and I fear it may run away if I keep too long.

Review on your way out if you would.


	3. Chapter 3: Change and A new Beginning

**Depth of Darkness: Spider-Herald**

Disclaimer: Worst Thing in the World Happened to me when I realized I don't own Spidey.

Normal Speech: "With great power comes great… irresponsibility?"  
Normal Thoughts: _'He's dead… he's really dead'  
_ Inhuman/ Robotic Speech: **"Commencing Operation 1975-4D codename: Ragnarok"  
** Inhuman/ Robotic Thought: _**"Rise my Herald, my Heir"**_ **  
**Scene Change: - (~) -  
Sound Effects: *BAM*

A/N: I just uploaded the fifth chapter of My Naruto story. Enjoy

\- (Chapter Three: Who Am I?) -

…

That was Peter's expression when he finally woke up and saw the golden skinned girl sitting/silently sleeping.

Peter was a bit puzzled. Why? Well one didn't expect to wake up and see a cute girl sleeping beside you – albeit golden skinned and clad in an over-sized T-shirt which belonged to him.

Peter was shocked by the slight opening of her eyes – those big eyes with red pupils.

''Master, you are awake. Thank Heavens!" She said rather emotionlessly, but her underlying happiness watered down when she heard,

The boy screamed and backed away – tumbling off the bed – in shock, "What the hell?!" He made for the door,

The girl frowned in thought and snapped her fingers in realization, she hopped of the bed and tackled the boy with alarming force and slammed a pill into his head.

\- (Location Unknown) -

 _When Peter tried to look around he found he could not. He knew not where he was but from what he could tell whilst looking straight up, he was in a tank of sorts filled with a liquid not unlike water yet much more soothing and alive._

 _Out of his peripheral vision he saw wraith-like creatures speeding about. Probably monitoring and maintaining; he didn't care._

 _He also saw growth of some kind of vines around and shooting up the tank. At first he was disgusted seeing as they were brimming with life but then something at the back of his mind told him to watch more closely. When he did so he saw they were what the liquid was extracted from, yet again he did not feel anything; not even gratitude._

 _A sultry voice whispering jumped Peter into his next memory._

 _\- (Unknown but in a deep Pit) -_

 _*Raaargh* – The beast leapt at Peter and this time he dodged although he gained another deep gash in his side courtesy of his lack of speed and the beast's sharp claws._

 _The beast itself was like a cross between a wolf and a hulking mass of muscle mixed in shadows. The only thing that could be considered bright on its body was its glowing sapphire eyes that fixed themselves on Peter's bloody side besides that it was a picture of gray betraying the color of the bulging muscles it had beneath the gray._

 _It charged with another roar and knocked Peter down – hard and far. The muscle on its neck bulged indicating another attack from the beast. Truly the beast did attack, but the fired stream of acid aimed at Peter just hit the ground. It was declared acid, at least by Peter, due to its effect when it hit the ground; it left a crater the size of a well-grown pumpkin._

 _The beast looked around frantically whilst panting loudly; the acid was also affecting the beast, shown by the melted flesh it was drooling. In its flurried state it failed to notice Peter sneak up on it from behind. He leapt at it making no sound and grabbed its back._

 _*RAAAARH*_

 _The beast shook and flailed but Peter held on strong. It decided to run straight for a wall hoping to bash Peter against it. Peter had expected this plan and had already formulated a counter, as soon as the beast jumped and began to bring its back up against the wall Peter leapt off, used the momentum to jump off the wall and land behind the dazed and upside-down beast._

 _He did not give it a moment to rest, he just thrust his clawed hand into its muscled chest breaking past the layers and clutching the wildly beating muscle that was its heart…_

 _*BA-Thump, BA-THUMP, BA-Thump*_

 _Then he squeezed his hand close and tight crushing it and ending the beast._

 _He silently looked up and asked, "Are you satisfied now?"_

 _Then another, bigger and more bloodthirsty, beast was released from its confinement._

 _\- (In a Chamber) -_

 _Peter was lying on a queen sized bed, he was supposed to be sleeping but he had not felt this level of comfort for ages and now it felt like he was lying or rather drowning in a marshmallow. He rose and strode to the terrace._

 _After feeling the calm breeze for a while, he found he was slowly held around the torso by a pair of long smooth arms._

" _ **My love, is something not to your liking?"**_

 _He sighed and turned, then kissed the beautiful newcomer on the lips and said, "I have missed your touch, nothing more."_

 _She moved her hands down toward his waist and he made no move to stop her._

 _The following scene was one filled with throes of passion, elicited from the two people who tore the chamber apart._

 _\- (In front of the Throne) -_

 _There on the throne, in all life-sucking glory, sat Death herself, clad in a black cloak._

 _There before her, was Peter on his knees his head down._

 _He was in his new suit, one he could call upon, one which fueled his bloodlust whilst increasing his power. It was a black suit with red webbing whipping throughout the body. Yet it did not feel complete._

 _Before him he could see his end. But he could also see a new beginning, he knew his purpose and yet he asked the question,_

" _What am I?"_

" _ **You, my spider, are my forthcoming from the pits of Damnor, bathed in the flames of Tartarus, from the very Depths of Darkness itself."**_

" _What is my Purpose?" He inquired._

 _ **You will serve as a forerunner for me slaying those who have interrupted the life-death cycle. You may also punish those who wronged you. Now, my love,"**_ _She rose and cupped his chin and slowly let him rise from his kneeling position. Then she leaned forward and whispered_ _ **"Awaken."**_

\- (End Flashback) -

"Why… why do I not remember any of this, my training, her, everything… **WHY?!"** The golden-skinned girl quivered and backed away, knees buckled. Seeing this Peter calmed down and patted her on the head.

"It wasn't… w…wasn't my…my fault," Peter shushed the whimpering girl calmly, a bit of remorse filled his heart but he quickly quelled it. "The S…S.H.I.E.L.D," She was abruptly ended when Peter put a finger to her lips and another straight into her forehead.

\- (The Spider-Girl's Memories) -

 _She had just finished laying him on the bed and was now seated in his chair staring at his calm, handsome face. She blushed lightly when she caught herself but realized it was inevitable anyways._

 _She had just started stroking his face when, "All teams move in now!"_

 _She dived and hit the floor dispersing into hundreds of small spiders who hid themselves in any available corner. From the vantage point of some spiders, she saw the S.H.I.E.L.D unit carry Peter off rather ungracefully._

 _She commanded one of the spiders to move into the boots of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and stay there till they got to the S.H.I.E.L.D base._

\- (End) -

"What happened next? There is a gap where the memories of the spider reaching the base should be." The spider girl wondered how her 'master' knew that but replied anyway,

"The spider died… it was crushed during a scan of the agent's body. And when they brought you back it was as if I had lost you," She started to stutter, "You were so different for a whole two weeks like you had forgotten about your… your,"

"My suicide." Peter stated bluntly astonishing the girl at his calmness. Then she slammed into his shoulder, punching him and telling him not to do that again. Peter was confused for a split-second before he realized that this was the same spider that bit him in his past life.

Past life, the thought was amusing to Peter. Still she must have felt she was a part of him resulting in her being emotional. But what he didn't get for a moment was why she had human – or more - intelligence and was capable of coherent speech and thought. She was without a real personality too… the emotions she was showing were strong enough to break past her mask.

Two solutions popped up in his head, simultaneously working together: The Chain Reaction and The trickster. He decided there was nothing to do considering it was a Saturday so he asked her how she was able to get him back – in a sense.

To that she smirked and replied, "A certain eight-limbed triclster."

He smirked and sat on the bed still holding the girl and rocking back and forth in a surprising show of (probably-faux) affection after laying her on his laps. Just as she was about to fall asleep again she mumbled something that sounded close to 'master'.

"No, call me… 'father'." He corrected amusing himself at the fact that he'd forgotten he was still in his sixteen year old body.

"F…Father, I like it…" Then she fell into slumber leaving Peter to grin; his grin malevolent and with a hint of something else in it.

\- (Next Day) -

He too had fallen asleep but he awoke not to see his surrogate daughter but rather his aunt sitting by the bed napping. He theorized the girl – he would have to give her a name – had left when she heard his Aunt coming up.

He really cared for the old lady… after learning what had happened to him and how, even though it endangered her, she and his uncle kept him when his parents asked them to. He would have understood if on that rainy night they had said no, plain and simple. Then they would spend the rest of their lives together…

He slowly caressed her cheek and thought, _"Why don't I grant her a small gift? I cannot be bothered to take care of her forever"_ He placed his finger on her forehead and she started to de-age and her mind sharpened quite a lot. As a small side-effect Peter's hair grayed a bit and he slowed before he was unnaturally revitalized

She woke up with a start and smiled at Peter then kissed his forehead in a motherly manner.

"I was worried when I saw you in your bed so still," Peter chuckled. "Now come down or breakfast'll become cold!" She scolded.

She left in her thirty-something year old state; not realizing it yet till…

A scream alerted Peter – who was still amused - that she had seen herself in a mirror then she rushed back to Peter and said, "Peter, Peter, I need you to be honest with me! How did this happen?" Peter shrugged and she groaned then slowly decided not to look her proverbial gift horse in the mouth and besides how could her sixteen year old son… nephew do anything like this, it wasn't logical – oh how little she knew.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Peter saw his Aunt rushing around the house handling the bills and their remaining money like a professional. Peter helped her sign up for multiple online courses that fit perfectly into her schedule. Then as a memento, they took a selfie. But there was one thing Peter had to do.

"Come out…" Peter called into the dark corners of his and out came a clutter of golden spiders with red and black webbing pattern running all over their abdomens. They came from all around the room; even from the vents in the ceiling and collided before him. Their collision started to form a little golden-skinned girl who convulsed a bit before remaining calm, with her head down. "I have a plan for you…" The rest was silence – to us.

\- (Next Day) -

"Peter, you're going to be late for school, breakfast and lunch are on the table… don't forget" Aunt May called Peter who had already woken up and was reading a book entitled _Woe_. He snapped the book shut and picked up his primed bag and slid down the stairs to meet his aunt May. He saw her furiously typing away on the keyboard and muttering words.

He incinerated the tiny urge that implored him to sweat-drop. He said a quick goodbye to his aunt, grabbed his food and started to dash to his school _Midtown High_ whilst perfecting his act – the-Peter-Parker-of-his-previous-life's act.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he saw he was going to be too late if he didn't 'improvise'. So he changed his direction rather aiming for a building enshrouded in a dark, misty alley. He came out of the alley running up the rather tall building, his suit enveloping his body but taking on the appearance of something that resembled his old red and blue costume.

He decided to let loose a shout of joy as he jumped off the building, which attracted many people to a seemingly flying man – in actuality he was just pull-swinging about really fast.

He had just landed right outside his school when the bell rang signaling his lateness. He found himself chuckling as he walked to his locker. Why? He was chuckling because, " _Even in this life, it seems I cannot escape from being late"_

\- (In Class) -

He did not need his enhanced senses to dodge the speeding projectile; although it helped. He remembered this moment from his past life – original life. He did not drop his papers because he sat at a different position but he was still positioned in front of Thompson and besides a girl who would later gain powers but lose her crush on him.

He kissed the girl just as she was asking him for his papers so she could compare. This action brought his head away from the ball and a blush to the face of one, Jessica Campbell Jones. Although the kiss was short it had a lasting effect on the whole class – and most on Jessica herself who was just dazed.

"Mr. Thompson! Perhaps a round in detention will do your attitude well!" Flash groaned and quickly vowed to teach 'puny' Parker a lesson in humility' – Peter scoffed when his enhanced hearing picked up that statement.

Then the bell rang and the teacher called Liz Allen back after telling Gwen – who had somehow retained her smarts – and Peter about their internships at the lab of one Dr. Connors. Peter was ecstatic but kept a small smile on his face; the lizard would serve him well in his plans or it would die.

Peter was snapped out of his musings when the teacher gestured to him, and Liz Allen gestured to Thompson, the teacher pointed up and Peter let an amused smirk form on his face he'd already heard this conversation so he called to her and told her to meet him at their local coffee shop if she wanted tutoring two days from the day.

As Peter was walking to his locker he had a familiar feeling and ducked. The feeling proved right as the air shifted above him and he sighed; another ball had been thrown, he was slowly getting irritated.

He finally got to his locker and began to unload and load books but a muscular hand slammed the door shut, hard.

"Parker, what was that stunt you pulled back there?!" The loud voice of Eugene 'Flash' Thompson rang in his sensitive ears.

"Leave me alone Thompson…" He started to walk away "I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood eh? Well, let's see how 'in the mood' you get when I hurt your pretty, little girlfriend over here!" A feminine scream of pain made Peter's eyes flash red with true emotion – rage. Flash placed his left hand on Peter's shoulder,

"I'm talking to – OWWWW!" *Crack* He dropped Jessica who slumped to her knees holding her sprained wrist.

"That was your left wrist, Thompson – do not make me move lower." Peter declared calmly but authoritatively.

There was a blanket of pure tension laid over the area as all watching students wondered what was going to happen next… Flash intelligently retreated, vowing to have his revenge.

"Are you… obviously you're not alright." Jessica did a pained giggle and said,

"No shit, Sherlock,"

"Let me see your hand." She gave him her injured hand and felt pain for only a second before a cool feeling replaced it as he massaged it. She watched as he walked quietly away from her.

" _Next stop – Harry Osborn, hehe let's see if Goblin Jr. remembers me."_ Peter's mental checklist checked Jessica Jones and he rubbed his palms gleefully.

\- (In the Bathroom-Male) -

*Flush*

Harry walked out of the stall and groaned after washing his hands. He whipped his wet hands about scattering water all around on the dry floor.

"You know, I don't think the kind janitor will like that," Harry gasped and turned to see Peter Parker sitting on the sink.

"Y…Yeah w…well she c…couldn't hurt me." Harry was a bit scared and backed away as the person who beat Flash approached him.

"Yes, but I could on her behalf." The poor boy closed his eyes expecting a punch but found a hand on his shoulder instead. "I'm kidding!" Peter mocked and Harry shook his hand off – quite a wrong move. Harry got kneed in the abdomen causing him to spit on the floor. He wanted to slump to the ground but Peter held his hair tight.

Peter brought him to eye-level and Harry made the simple mistake of looking into Peter's eyes.

All Harry saw was a blinding white light then he screamed – muffled only by Peter's hand firmly lodged in his mouth – and convulsed standing as his brain was being re-written over and over and over and over and well just plain repeatedly. But one thing – the only thing – Harry remembered feeling was pain.

Pain, ache, hurt, soreness, sting, twinge, throbbing, smarting. Just plain torture for Harry and Peter stared on emotionlessly; after all if he (Harry) tried to betray him after this… well he'd regret it. After the episode of Brainwashing, Peter left Harry in the stall he'd come out of and walked calmly out the bathroom.

" _Next on my list… Oh… OH… Gwen Stacy!"_ And a dark laughter is heard in his head.

\- (Chapter End) -

Uh OH what does this entail for the marvel Universe and what is Peter planning?

What did he do to Harry and will he be Ok?

Will Jessica Jones ever meet Luke Cage?!

Find out the answers to these questions in the following chapters of DoD: S-H

And if you are a Naruto fan check out either Kyuubi's Fan 108 or Obviously I'm not original for great Naruto stories.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Splitting Faces

_**Depth of Darkness: Spider-Herald**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman so go ahead… sue me; you can't because you enjoy the story too much; that or you just want to see where it leads to._

 _Normal Speech: "With great power comes great… irresponsibility?"  
Normal Thoughts: 'He's dead… he's really dead'  
Inhuman/ Robotic Speech: __**"Commencing Operation 1975-4D codename: Ragnarok"  
**_ _Inhuman/ Robotic Thought:_ _ **"Rise my Herald, my Heir"  
**_ _Scene Change: - (~) -  
Sound Effects: *BAM*_

 _A/N: Enjoy the secrets I reveal in this chapter. Sorry for the late update._

 _A/N: I altered the Gwen Recollection Arc a bit as the first version dissatisfied me. I also corrected what mistakes I could find. 7/14/16_

 _\- (Chapter Four: Splitting Faces) -_

 _\- (?) -_

 _First time round, killed by a deranged maniac in a green goblin suit… Maybe it was not the goblin maybe it was the other suited guy in a spider costume. I did not hit the ground because that force from that impact… that I did not feel._

 _Second time, mutilated by a charging hulking, humanoid Rhino in the End Wars… Maybe it was the red suited guy's fault… I still felt that hard horn drive through my chest._

 _Third time, most pathetic – slipped and broke my ankle whilst running away from it all – what killed me was the next fall, the descent into the warzone from approximately 30 miles below me. I wasn't even supposed to be present at that cliff; all civilians had been cleared out._

 _Fourth time, don't even know why I died…. I just did – key thing was it was some sort of vendetta._

 _This could go on and on and on and on but I would never get it out… What did I learn from all of this: Let the fucking heroes fight their own battles, if I'm going to die might as well enjoy my life… Sadly even this went haywire._

 _The mind can't take all these events and not… split… yes, split. I was supposed to forget like most of the others but I remembered all of it, every single detail till my brain finally broke. I knew it but I couldn't resist… after all, I wanted it._

 _Oh and another thing, I learnt was to Stay Away from Peter Parker._

 _\- (Gwedolyn Stacy's Shattered Mindscape) -_

" _Everything was going so well…" Peter lets out a sigh trying to figure out how get to the large door, to pass time he recollects how he got himself into this shattered world._

 _\- (Flashback Start) -_

"Next on my list… Oh… OH… Gwen Stacy!" _And a dark laughter is heard in his head._

 _Peter decided to hang back till the lunch break arrived; so he decided to take the next class: Gym. The Gymnasium was right across the hall and today they were doing basic two-on-two basketball matches._

 _As soon as Peter got changed he lined up with the other students; something he realized was that he kept his distance, ready for an attack. Peter took a few calming breaths and found everything more tolerable, but what really calmed him was the smile on Jessica Jones's face as she looked at him; she looked away when he looked up causing him to smirk._

" _Parker, Moon! You're up" The voice of his Gym teacher annoyed him to no end as he already knew it was his turn; then he stepped up to the court that was before them with his partner. "Thompson, Kong! You're up."_

" _Yes, I've been waiting for this, thanks coach," The voice of Flash Thompson also annoyed the hell out of Peter, "Let's go Kenny."_

" _Hmm…. She's fluctuating… can't control it, this should be interesting" Our protagonist thoughts rang throughout his mind, taking his focus; of course he was aware of all outside happening including the ball currently coming towards him (or his head) – obviously coming from Flash – his hand snaked into the path of the incoming projectile and caught it firmly in his hand with the help of certain microscopic needle-like projections._

 _Needless to say, jaws dropped and eyes bulged; Cindy Moon's pupils dilated and she started breathing harder. Peter started running, run past Thompson and using the present momentum dribbled around shock-incapacitated Kong and then dunking with a touch of finesse. As he walked leisurely to his post he could practically feel the heat rolling of Thompson and not surprisingly Moon… well, they were different emotions culprit; rage and lust respectively._

 _The next was an impossible three-point field goal scored by Cindy using her improved 20/15 vision and hand to eye co-ordination. After ten minutes the points were 18-16 in favor of Cindy and Peter; now all Peter and Cindy had to do to win the match was score a three-pointer; which was tougher than it sounded with Cindy being under tremendous pressure from Thompson making it harder for her to repeat the first feat._

 _*FWEEET* It seemed the coach was pissed off at someone specifically Eugene Thompson who had committed yet another offensive foul against Cindy. His current thoughts were something along the lines of, "Damn! Thompson cannot be beat by the skinny nerd and his friend or he's going to get something really bad."_

 _As they lined up for the free throw, Cindy started to get blurred vision from enhancing her vision for too long plus she felt rather light-headed._

" _You can do this Cindy just breathe, take this pill… and remember second shot should be missed." The moment she took the pill, given to her by a seemingly innocent Peter Parker, the blurriness and dizziness disappeared instantaneously and she felt better than she'd ever felt since that spider bit her. But this was not the end; as she walked to the spot, she could hear the heavy breathing of Kenny Kong, the quickened pace of heartbeats of Flash Thompson, the whispers of the watching students; she could see the small insect that had decided to take a little stroll, the beads of perspiration decorating the coach's rugged face; the only thing different from before – and what made this so addicting – was the fact that these things did not overwhelm her sense. In short she had total control over her newfound powers._

 _*FWEET* Score!_

 _*FWEET* Miss!_

 _The match went on with a Fast break point that did not matter if Peter was able to get in a basket; plain and simple._

 _*FWEET* Peter passed the ball to Cindy who had already been engaged by Kenny; the pass was risky as there was the danger of a steal. Cindy turned and kept her back to Kong's oversized front whilst looking for an opening._

" _Cindy, your time is running out!" Peter called reminding her to the fact that she was being timed. She started with a forceful tilt to her left causing Kenny to lean left – going unbalanced as he did – she then quickly shifted right which Kong was not fast enough to intercept (She was moving faster than normal). Using this momentum she rushed forward seeing Peter dart behind her. She decided to go in for a throw; as she jumped so did Thompson – who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere – holding out his hand to intercept it. Due to his great height she was forced to concoct another plan._

 _Remembering where Peter was she threw the ball towards him; he, expecting this, had already jumped off the ground and was reaching the post when he caught the ball. Yet like a bolt from the blue, Thompson had landed and had jumped again to intercept Peter's dunk._

 _Here it was a battle of strength and Peter knew the only reason Flash was holding up was because of his partially-unlocked spider abilities. Peter then saw this manifest in the form of ethereal yellow spider limbs sprouting from his back and helping him. Yet it seemed nobody could see them; although Cindy could._

 _The ball started to weaken under the two opposing forces being applied to it. Finally Peter decided he had enough with playing and pushed a bit harder causing Flash to buckle under the effort and Peter to successfully dunk._

" _Fuck! My hand, god, it hurts!" Flash screamed out and his only reply was a derogatory 'hm'._

 _Five boring matches later and gym period was finally over and as Peter was the one nearest to the door he got out first. But not long after Cindy Moon raced after him trying to find answers to 'what the hell was going on' as she put it. She was just turning at the Janitor's Closet where she had seen Peter go when she was grabbed and pulled into the large room._

" _Do not scream or shriek… It's me, Peter." Peter assured her, "I know you have many questions so feel free to ask five of them right now." Cindy stared for a while thinking about her first question when, "Look I know I've got killer looks and all but I don't think they should keep you this long unless…"_

 _Cindy shook her head furiously, "No, no! It's not that… maybe, but mainly what the fuck happened to me?!"_

" _Hmm, be more specific, if you could." Peter told her calmly._

" _You know what the fuck I mean, what?… how?... What happened to make me this way, how did I become this… this," She struggled for the right word._

" _Fast, strong, improved, any of those help?" Peter offered, "Think back, Cindy, about five months ago… what happened when you went to the labs at ECU._

" _I went and it was a bit boring then I decided to take a closer look at the genetically improved, cross breed spiders. When I got there I noticed two were missing from the whole cell where they were being kept… Oh." Cindy's eyes widened in realization and Peter looked on, "You mean the spider did this to me?" At Peter's nod she was frozen still till he continued speaking._

" _Ok… next question, if you please." Cindy snapped out of it and asked,_

" _That thing you gave me: the drug, what was it?"_

" _Ah, that pill contained specific ingredients; one which enhanced your spider-given abilities and another stabilized your rapidly fluctuating Arachnim levels. I will save you the question by telling you what Arachnim is. Arachnim are the newly introduced bloodlike fluids that help you control your new powers and make the spider-venom not kill you from the inside. Although the pill has a time limit; therefore I will give you two more. Use them wisely as you will not receive another…"_

" _Why won't I receive another?" She pressed._

" _He will probably come for you when they run out; but all you have to do is make the choice. Two questions left… please do hurry it up."_

" _Oh yes! What were those things that came out the jock's back?"_

" _Those were a manifestation of his increased strength, mysteriously only we can see them." Peter mused whilst speaking._

"…"

"…" _Peter was still thinking._

" _So is it me or are things getting really hot in he-mmmph!" She was cut off by Peter kissing her._

 _As their tongues engaged each other, Peter moved his hands down slowly and up into her shirt. Soon Cindy's shirt was off giving Peter a full view of her breasts covered by a blue bra. Peter also took off his shirt feeding her eyes with the sight of a toned body and a scar travelling across his muscled abdomen which made her unconsciously lean forward to touch it. After she had traced a bit of it Peter took her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss her once more holding her head to kiss more fiercely._

 _Peter then started to trail down her neck, giving her small licks as he went eliciting moans from her as his tongue dragged across her neck. He finally reached her breasts which he had uncovered as he administered his bliss-inducing tongue across her neck and shoulders. When he started tracing lines round her nipples, she started whimpering and held Peter's head to force him to suck them._

 _He had just started to nibble on them when they heard the jingling of keys in the door alerted both of them to their current predicament as they were still in the Janitor's closet._

" _Cindy, you're going to have to trust me." Peter warned causing the semi-dazed Cindy to nod. Peter grabbed Cindy and shot a web towards the ceiling then went up sticking on the wall. "I'm not going to carry you forever so I want you to bring out your…" He hadn't attributed a name to them yet, "crawler hairs." At Cindy's raised eyebrow he continued, "You can feel the urge under your fingers, can't you?" Cindy nods slowly and puts her hand on the ceiling too. After a few seconds she sticks to it and latches her other hand onto the ceiling causing Peter to leave her. "The hair-like projections act like a spider's scopulae hairs; interacting with the surface's atoms causing a form of atomic static cling via the Van der Waals force." At Cindy's raised eyebrows he inputted, "That or you could just enhance the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on the surface increasing the coefficient of friction between the surface and you."_

" _I actually understood that."_

 _Thankfully, the Janitor had left the door opened allowing Peter and Cindy to crawl outside. Once outside they dropped from above and started darting away from the closet. At the next junction they had to part ways as their classes were on different paths._

 _Peter saw the professor coming down the other lane yet, fortunately, he was reading a book; probably lesson notes. Then Peter entered Astronomy; something of a bonus session. The reason he chose this class was to familiarize himself with the basic concepts of Astronomy on Earth._

 _When Peter entered he saw there were to spaces left; one by Jim Melo, middle portion; another by Charles Wielderman – who was probably sitting way back due to his status as school punching bag, even the nerds could beat him. Peter smirked sinisterly yet in the dark of the Astronomy class all everyone could see where his near-crimson irises. He could use this boy in the future._

 _He approached Wielderman who was a bit – scratch that – a lot surprised at Peter who just grinned. When the professor entered the class he switched on the projector and let everyone soak up the beauty that was Pleiades. Peter removed a notebook from his bag and settled back to watch the video unfold; taking notes at intervals._

 _\- (An Hour Later) -_

" _As you can see class the star cluster has no,"_

 _*RIIIIIING!*_

 _*RIIIIIIING!*_

" _Okay class I guess that's it for this week. Umm, please read your textbooks; page 57 to summarize this session and don't forget the approaching meteor's appearing at night next month. Bye."_

 _The class slowly filled out and the chattering became near-unbearable for Peter and he quickly exited the group forgetting about Charles for the meantime. As he was walking he spotted a flash of blonde hair taking a curve to Cafeteria-A. Smirking he took a route that directly intercepted the path leading to Cafeteria-A, and led into the chemistry lab which would be empty._

 _He quickly dashed through the route and grabbed Gwen's arm leading her to the chemistry lab. They burst into the lab and both the pursuer and the target were thrown off-course and not close to each other. Peter struggled to rise as the stench of multiple chemicals assaulted his nose._

"Damn it! Why the fuck are my Arachnim levels so excited?" _Peter had just put on a suit when Gwen slugged him across the room; Peter was not expecting this. Of course there had to be something to ruin his perfect day._

 _Gwen leapt across the room and prepared to punch her assailant into the tiled floor but he shot a web projection from his wrists and shot to safety. It was then Gwen took a moment to look him over; suit and all._

 _The suit's current form was designed for this very purpose; not fighting Gwen but if his usually stable Arachnim levels fluctuated it would locate the root cause and Peter would dispose of it without remorse. The suit was a sky blue where his original blue would be and dark orange where the red would be. The webbing that crisscrossed the suit was green. The suit's spider was small yet appeared to be a casing and its limbs travelled to meet a bigger spider like casing on the suit's back. Two small tubes extended from the head of the rear spider and travelled across his spine, branching to opposite sides of the mask. The mask's lens had and interface and targeting system that allowed him to communicate with the suit, to check body-suit condition and locate the root cause of the fluctuations._

" _You know, if Veronica were here she'd say you were cute but I'm here since you obviously have a mission involving the original and we can't you go through with it!" Then she drove her heel into Peter's abdomen causing him to slide back and kneel._

 _As Peter straightened up he asked "Who's we?"_

" _Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" With that she charged Peter but he dodged and performed a sweep kick._

 _The targeting system placed its eye on Gwen and Peter wondered what Gwen could be doing to cause him this trouble. But before he could go any further Gwen or whoever this was delivered a swift one-two combo which he dodged and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent the blonde girl flying across the lab and it a storage closet._

 _Peter walked to a table and started creating an explosive blend with the chemicals in the flasks, whilst whispering. He threw the flask at the closet when bubbles started to form creating an explosion._

 _The fire from the explosion triggered the sprinklers and the lab was filled with water. He neared the closet and Gwen leapt out and at him propelling both of them to fall through the hole that had been created._

 _Peter shot a web-line towards the buildings causing both participants to be flung up to the outdoor lunch area at the top of the school building which was deserted due to all the students having been called to the Assembly Point._

 _He dashed towards the girl who had land in the football field to incapacitate her before she awoke. But just as he got there she threw her outstretched hands at him and Peter felt himself being sucked in._

\- (Flashback End) -

Peter sensed the air behind him shift in time and launched himself from his perch on the rock as a key projectile was thrown from a portal that appeared behind him. He grabbed the key whilst upside down but instead of landing on the same rock island Peter entered the gravity field of another island and suddenly realized that the islands all had different gravitational fields.

He shot a web-line between to rocks that were close by and watched it split into two strands. When he pulled the web-lines the rock-islands came closer. His suit then picked up a distant 'echo' from the door and Peter decided to explore it. He shot a web towards some rock-island and made sure it stuck before pulling himself to it. He didn't want to end up forever drifting in this place.

Soon he got beyond the first layer of broken pink glass that seemed to reflect everything meaning he was at the edge of the space and from the edge he saw the center of the world was the door meaning he could get to the 'echo'. He jumped off the glass causing that particular piece to shatter from the force, that was a mistake as he could hear angry screams and saw an entity form around the door. The entity was totally white and probably nine feet tall. Its large cloak was tattered at the bottom and Peter could not see its face – as its head was blank and hollow – or limbs

When he got to the island the door was on, he shot a web-line to it and watched the entity grab it and pull it towards itself, making it dissolve. When he approached the door the entity lashed out but he dodged angering it further as he dodged subsequent attacks till he drove it into frenzy. Then he swung to web-lines with rocks at the end at the entity.

*Fzzzt* Rock and web-line were vaporized completely on contact with the entity.

"Ookay… Can't let that touch me." Peter then turned round and started running towards the edge of the rather large island.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The entity screamed out and left the door to pursue Peter who had planned this outcome and swung towards the two rock-islands from earlier. The entity was hard on his trail yet tried to pass through the gap in the island unlike Peter who had gone over. This action trapped the entity between the two gravity fields.

Seeing it would not hold the entity long Peter shot another web-line at the door island and climbed towards the island. The entity, realizing what Peter was doing, shook and flailed till it broke the two islands apart causing it to be freed. As of this time Peter had nearly reached the door and the entity moved speedily towards him.

It was a close call but Peter got to the door, unlocked it, got through the door and slammed it on the approaching entity; all in a calm manner. Peter looked around and saw he was hanging above dying grassland due to his grip on the door handle – the door somehow floating. He saw a ball of light far off at the end of a cleared path. He dropped onto the dusty grassland and trekked towards the path. Once he reached it he followed it till he saw a well-developed tanned Gwen Stacy in a tank top and sweat pants sitting a bit off the path. When she saw him she growled and charged at him.

"You again! It seems you just won't go down." She yelled as she continually threw hasty but strong strikes at him all of which he dodged. After an off left hook, he caught her hand and vaulted over her shoulder. As he held her hand firmly behind her, a Gwen Stacy in spectacles and a green t-shirt shot at him with a gun of some kind; causing him to shift focus to her giving the other Gwen Stacy a chance to free herself. Peter approached the spectacled Gwen Stacy and raised his hand to strike when all of a sudden the ground shook and Peter felt himself under an immense pressure. When he looked up he saw yet another Gwen Stacy yet this one had a crystal shard in her chest.

"Okay this is… getting weird… where did you… get that Psyche-Shard from?" Peter got out. The answer he got was an increase in the pressure he felt causing him to shift between states of consciousness.

" _ **Pathetic, just the residue of sorrow**_ _ **in Damnoor was way worse than this one, so get up!"**_ And with that bleary world in mind Peter Parker rose up and said as they were walking away,

"Hey, what's broken but not irreparable?!" Then he fired a stream of webbing at the Gwen with the Psyche-Shard. He pulled her towards him and held a clawed suit finger to her throat, "Your intuition in males!"

When he said that another Gwen appeared – yet she was in a crop top with piercings on her left ear, bottom lip and navel wearing very short jean shorts – who said with a pout, "Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Ah so you must be Veronica, I must say it is not a pleasure to meet you." Peter said.

"Why, which of my exes are you?" Then she chuckled.

"Veronica that is enough!" Veronica pouted, "Who's in control of the body as of now?"

"You're no fun Serena, and it's B-G who's in control."

"Oh No… This isn't the right time for her to be in control!" The newly identified Serena exclaimed. "She hates the darkness of unconsciousness!" And almost instantaneously the world they were in grew dimmer and gloomier with the grasses wilting and the few animals hiding.

The body of light seemed to go farther away from them and a large tree suddenly crawled its way out from underground to block the path. The tree was scarred and twisted with branches filed with dying black leaves. It radiated darkness and brought with it a feeling of death; something Peter felt more than the other Gwens.

"Somebody clue me in on what's going on here, please!" Peter ordered near-politely and it was the Gwen he was holding who answered.

"Hmph, you outsiders shouldn't get involved but you…" She paused and closed her eyes. "Parker, the Gwen you know isn't the real her."

"You think" He interrupted half-sarcastically and half-ridiculing her ignorance of his knowledge of his original past.

"I am going to tell you something but you will have to let down your mental barriers and let me go."

Peter went still and just when Psyche-shard Gwen was about to repeat herself she was let go. But he then put his finger to her forehead and she gasped at the rapid transference of information from her to him. One thing was that her Psyche-Shard glowed as if heating up. She jerked back from his touch and fell to her knees and hand after letting out a wisp of smoke from her mouth.

"Serena," He said pointing to the fairly muscled Gwen as she sighed and turned to the tree, "Veronica," Pointing to the Gwen in the crop top and jeans shorts who winked at him, "Hermione," pointing to the Gwen in glasses and a t-shirt underneath a checkered sweater vest and tucked partly into her jeans; and mentally rolling his eyes, "And you must be Gwyneth. I… would like to help." Peter said with a face feigning emotion; after all, this would help his plans progress.

"How do we know we can trust you?" It was Serena who asked.

"You need to get that tree out of the way… no?" At her slight nod and look of anger at admitting this, he went on to change his suit. The result was his classic red and blue with black lenses yet with a slight twist. A black gauntlet with a silver palm appeared on his right hand covering everything below his elbow. The gauntlet had root-like tubes running through it; many smaller branching from the main ones and moving all over the gauntlet. As soon as the transformation was complete, the tubes started to bulge and shift slightly as something was moved inside them.

" **Master, the absorber is fully functional."** His suit interface told him he looked at the expectant girls and said,

"Leave that task to me…" He turned and quickly gained kinetic energy.

Serena watched – or tried to follow – Peter dash at the sentient tree which made it go on the defensive with equally sentient roots popping out of the path and rushing at Peter. A quick forward flip landed him on one of the roots after which he jumped, adjusted his body into a striking pose by spinning in mid-air, and then smashed a large root that was aiming to strangle him from below, with his left hand. A pair of minor roots were sent out but were quickly downed by a perfectly executed axe kick. The fight was so fast paced none of the four blondes present could follow all of it; what surprised them was the fact that Peter had kept his right hand at bay and was attacking with kicks and left-handed punches.

Soon after tearing through numerous roots, Peter struck a barrier which prevented him from going further. Placing his left palm on the barrier's surface, "Hmm, looks like the plant's afraid." He mocked and wasted no time in drawing his right hand back and smashing the palm barrier causing it to visibly shatter and disperse. This sight shocked all and left one sitting on the floor.

There was a pod in the base of a tree where a girl with frosty pale skin lay. Her hair was dyed black and her lips colored same. Reading the change in air pressure behind him, Peter ducked and a root flew harmlessly over his head which he caught and squeezed the light out of. He neared the pod tilting his head curiously as his suit scanned the pod.

" **Master, pod contains a liquid that keeps its captive alive yet draws on her life force. Removing her would cause death."** Peter 'harrumphed' and replied with silence,

"..." Realizing its current mistake the suit drew life from Peter into the gauntlet; Peter subsequently held his hand towards the pod and tubes shot out from the forearm of the gauntlet and plunged into the pod, they kept travelling till they reached the Gwen inside the pod's head. Then they pulled her out of the pod's coating membrane; tearing it in the process and causing the liquid to flow out. Peter watched as the tree without its life source crumbled to dust. The root-tubes laid her by Peter's now kneeling form.

He snapped his fingers to get the attention of the other girls. They all ran towards his position with Serena jostling him out of the way to check for signs of life eliciting a 'hey' from Peter. Soon the Goth Gwen was waking up and the four girls were seemingly overjoyed with Serena hugging her furiously, surprising her as she was mostly shunned by them.

"Wh…What happened to me?" She tried to stand after Serena let her go yet buckled; only to be caught by Peter, who said,

"Hold it, you aren't used to standing up yet, so take it easy."

"I… What happened to me? All I remember is me being in control and… Oh no… I lost control, didn't I?" At the nods she let out tears which ruined her perfectly applied black eyeliner.

"Oh come on now, there's no need to cry, tell me: what's your name?" The other Gwens blinked at his attempt to stop her tears.

This personality wasn't very developed since the original Gwen kept it hidden away but not locked; the part that reflected her introvert nature and moodiness. The result was it being what you could call a child; therefore Peter treated her in this manner.

"My name... My name is Zella." She hesitated and the other Gwens blinked yet again.

"Heh; Zella, Nice name, Shadow, is that what it means?" The girl nodded and Peter put a hand on her head calmly, "Mine's Peter, so you wanna be friends." another nod.

"Ummm… what the fuck was that?" Veronica asked baffled.

"Beats me, I've never seen anyone interact with Zella like that." Serena continued by saying, "Wait, does this mean we could regain the others."

"For once a shot at hope; we should let him continue-" Hermione was cut off by Gwyneth who was cut off by Peter.

"What's in it for me?"

"What the hell, you just told us you want to help!" Serena shouted.

"Meh… Fine I'll help but on one condition: At the end of al' this Zella is coming with me!" Peter exclaimed in a cold voice.

Veronica harrumphed and waved as if saying good riddance; Serena looked like she was about to protest but detained; Gwyneth raised an eyebrow.

Surprisingly it was Hermione who protested saying, "That would throw the original's psyche into disarray, you should know this, and besides its impossible to keep another personality in your head for a long period of time, so why do you plan to take her?"

"You know damn well why! You ignore her yet expect her to stay. I'm sure the original would be better off without her 'moody', introverting self. I have a way to complete the process no more questions."

"I… Let her make her decision. I'm sure she would want that." Hermione said heatedly.

*CRRACK!*

All eyes turned to the sight of lightning dancing across the skies and a sorrowful wail rang out across the mindscape. Then they saw a figure walking down the path. The figure was clothed in a tattered cloak with the tails billowing in the strong wind that threatened to knock them (the Gwens) down.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" The figure screamed out causing the very ground in the path of the scream to be removed and tossed away.

"That's one hell of a scream, who is she?" Peter asked over the scream whilst shielding Zella with his body.

"That's Trista, the personality representing the original's real sorrow." Gwyneth answered; her eyes wide in shock. "She shouldn't be here…"

Peter had just started to dash towards this approaching danger but was stopped by Zella.

"Watch the s…storms, they're really dangerous." She drawled out.

Peter smiled briefly and patted the girl's head then started to run towards Trista. A bolt struck the place he'd just been after he'd gotten out of there with a side step. A quick feint to the right, going left got him out of danger again. Soon he got close enough to Trista to get out of the storm and yet he had a feeling he had just stepped into the fire from the frying pan.

His hunch was proved right as banshee-like spirits attacked him. He evaded the first one's rush attack yet that evade placed him in the path of another's attack. This knocked him back but with only half the force since he twisted out of the way but not enough as the scream-blast impacted with him halfway.

"First hit recorded; by a banshee spirit. Terminate banshee." He then crawled along the ground towards the banshee and started with a handstand and ended with a falling kick that divided the banshee spirit in two, causing it to dissipate with a shriek.

More banshee spirits were sent his way and he tore through them using his left hand, drained them with his gauntleted hand and dissipated them with his kicks. The remaining banshee spirits formed a ring around him and screamed; releasing a sound wave that doubled the pressure around Peter making him crouch slightly. Each attempt to stand straight was cut down by the increasing pressure. Then;

It all stopped as a shadow swept over the battlefield and annihilated the banshee sprits using tentacles of some kind.

When Peter looked up he saw Zella hovering above him with a slightly concerned look on her face. Her shadow was seemingly flowing out of her dress. Seeing the lightning approaching, he gave her a small nod in thanks, grabbed her and then threw her to the floor in an attempt to reverse their positions. He succeeded and the bolt hit him with a tremendous voltage behind it.

Zella could only stare in shock at the boy who was twitching on the floor; then she stared up and at Trista (more like glared) and if glares could burn, her target would be in hell. She stood and rammed her shadow into Trista causing her to cry out and fall back. Trista looked into Zella's eyes and saw her death and that scared her due to the near-impossibility of it; killing a major personality. She started to crawl backwards, away from the approaching danger but she was going to slow as Zella's shadow sent a morphed claw hand at her and tore part of her dark cloak exposing the true personality beneath. She kept tearing away and at some point even drew blood. All the other Gwens were shocked at this brief change in Zella's nature.

"Okay, remind me never to get on that side of her." Veronica voiced out and the others gave slight nods yet they were so involved in the massacre going on they didn't notice Peter rise with a smirk on his face.

"YOU," she struck once, "HURT," twice this time "MY," now the claws were flying out of control, "FRIEND!" at her last word she stumbled as the claw missed giving Trista an opening and she struck…

… yet hit a gauntleted palm and she felt her insanity induced state fade away as the palm drained away her energy.

"Possessive are we?" Peter asked looking back with a smirk. The blonde Gwens were baffled at the short attention span of the two who were just leaving the smoking body behind. They rushed to Trista when they heard Peter say it was okay to do so.

The gray headed woman was now waking from her unconsciousness fifteen minutes later and Peter was helping Zella with detaching her shadow from her body for long range attacks.

"Uh… where am I?" She said remembering the recent events as darkness. Serena being wary of this personality's nervous breakdowns responded by saying,

"You're back at the _Resolve_ , _she_ attempted to take control and you were knocked unconscious by her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry for losing control I-"

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you're safe and here again." Serena interrupted knowing she would go into depression. She would get back to her old ways when she recovers – always fussing over them like some mother. They had missed that; it was strange how they never realized how much the others meant to them till they were gone.

"But how did I get back, Serena? I thought the effects of losing control were permanent." She asked a little perplexed. Serena just pointed towards Naruto who was now given Zella a ride on his head; the two were laughing.

"Yeah he's a bit weird but he is really powerful." She said in response to Trista's raised eyebrow. Just then the ground rumbled and the wind picked up yet again and started swirling, "Oh, we can't catch a break can we?" Serena asked no one in particular and jumped onto the path to see the swirling vortex that opened to reveal;

A fat Gwen lying face flat on the ground with another kicking her and telling her to get up; the Gwen kicking her – Anima – had streaks of crimson flowing through her normally blonde hair whilst the other – Idris; very untrue as she was very lazy – had unkempt blonde hair in it.

This very brief battle was fought by Trista and Gwyneth who after the battle allowed Peter to do his mojo and recover these personalities… Of course the battles left both dead tired.

"Peter there is a way to stop all of these attacks," at gaining Peter's attention Gwyneth continued, "If you're able to get to that light you'll probably get to the source…"

"Probably… how do I get back?" He asked incredulously, "I'm thinking it will not be visible from inside?"

"Yes, there is no way to escape if you don't take _her_ out in time for me to open a gateway back." She confessed for once looking ashamed.

"Ok I'll go!" She looked at him with a slight hint of a smile.

"No!" When everybody looked at Zella she blinked and stumbled for words, "I-it will be quite danger-danger-" She was cut off by Peter placing his index finger to her lips and hugging her effectively turning her tomato red which showed on her pale cheeks.

"Hey, I'm plenty strong, I'm sure I can take anything she throws at me; besides timed death trips… done that many times"

"Peter, the time limit on how long I can keep the portal open is a quarter of an hour. Get ready for it." The Gwens cringed slightly at the sound of Peter booming away towards the light. Once he got there the light ball morphed and turned to a portal full of darkness which he leapt through.

\- (A Few Minutes Later) -

A dark growth started to form on Veronica's leg and she started to near Zella… When she got close to the girl the growth was taking over her torso.

"Zella WATCH OUT!" Zella couldn't have jumped faster but it was for naught as Veronica clutched her by her arm tight. Veronica started to foam at the mouth and then the ground opened up and the two girls were dragged in. Serena leapt towards the whole and clutched at Zella's forearm. She managed to hold her for sometime before she lost grip.

Serena fell back flat on the grass and clenched her fist thinking about the first time one of her sisters lost control…

\- (Flashback Start) -

 _It was a good day in the Mindscape… the grass was lively, the animals were in slight abundance, and they had finally been able to start piecing some parts of their world._

 _Then the one in control at that time, Miriam, was currently running towards them in fear. All the Gwens gasped as she jumped and stayed stagnant in the air instantaneously a dark growth started to seep out of the girl's mouth covering her body. Before anyone could blink the screaming girl was dragged into the earth and their world started dying._

 _After a while when they were on the brink of fading away, a pink wave swept through the mindscape and everything was livened up; Serena was chosen to quickly fill the vacant space for the time being but she knew the other Gwens were counting on her to keep the body safe…_

\- (Flashback End)-

After that Serena had promised herself she wouldn't lose anyone else; she couldn't stand herself when they lost another one. Soon they started giving Veronica more access to the body and this threw the system into whack as the nymphomaniac sent the standards low.

"It was not your fault Serena." Gwyneth said briefly and floated away; Serena knew this yet she still felt she should have seen this change in Veronica earlier or at least stopped Veronica from abusing the body.

\- (About an Hour Later) -

Gwyneth suddenly opened the small portal with a swipe through the air. She fell back as a hand rammed through the slit in space and tried to bring the body back only to be dragged back screaming. They heard powerful thuds coming from wherever the portal led to. A final scream echoed out registering in the minds of the individuals as the scream of a horrendous pain.

Suddenly, all went white and they were temporarily blinded. When they came to, the portal had closed and Peter was kneeling with Veronica beside him and he was hugging Zella's seemingly lifeless body. What caught their attention was the presence of the soul hovering lifelessly where the portal was.

"Gwyneth, bring the Psyche-shard!" Peter ordered and the normally prideful one backed away not willing to part with her power. Before she knew it Peter had taken the shard out of its place making her drop to her knees in exhaustion. Serena asked fearfully as Trista tended to Gwyneth who swatted away the curious hands,

"What happened?"

"Bitch pulled on matters she wasn't supposed to pull on." What he did next surprised her:

He absorbed the Psyche-shard and then punched the floor _hard._ This caused a pink shockwave to spread which let out a shriek as everything was cleaned in an explosion of light.

When they came to Peter was gone as was Zella and the amin Gwen was awakening; what surprised them was their presence, they had thought when the affair was over they would be sucked in. They chalked it up to them being out for too long and besides. Gwen was okay with no recollection of what had happened before she cracked; she had altered memories of this world – the personalities were imaginary friend that never left. Nevertheless all the personalities would always remember their savior: Peter Parker.

\- (Chapter End) -

 **Sorry for the late update, I was caught up with Examinations.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next will be on its way. Here's a preview of what's to come.

Preview (Two Scenes separated by *)

"Hmmm, an old man in a birdie suit seems familiar but last time I checked he didn't have the ability to eat human flesh." Peter whispered in slight surprise.

"You dare mock me, you insect, I will crush you and the people you hold so dear… just let me finish this sweet piece of meat first." The Vulture then shot a beam of bio-energy at Peter which he evaded.

"Oh so the flesh powers your suit, whew, thought I was dealing with a cannibal here." Just then Vulture cried out and leaped at him.

"The process is slow but soon you will be free of your bonds. Sleep well Connor for a lizard will soon crawl up your pant leg." Peter told something that seemingly walking away.

Next Time on DoD: S-H

Hit 'follow' on your way out or 'review' like I said before… and I guess that's a wrap. So…

Bye till next time and don't forget to check out my Naruto story or the profiles of Psionic108 and Obviously I'm not Original for more awesome stories.


End file.
